We Band Together
by MintyElla
Summary: The year is 2056. Every nation's people have turned against their own land in their lust and greed for power. The fates of the countries are resting on their human counterparts, and vice versa, each nation banding together to survive. But sacrifices must be made in order for peace to return. But what will the ultimate price be? Character Deaths, Bad Language. Full Summary Inside.
1. Why We Are Here Today

**A/N: Hello guys!**

**_Note One:_**** Due to my addiction to Hetalia, I have started out a Fanfiction for it, and hope you will all enjoy it.**

**_Note Two: _****I'm sorry for not writing more on Memories Made of Petals or Scent of Roses ~ Aftermath, but I'm currently struggling to write those two. Hopefully, after finishing or getting a little through this, I will have my creative spark back.**

**_Note Three: _****The Rating "T" is for a reason. There are going to be strong mentions of violence, bad language and death. You've been warned.**

**PrussiaxHungary pairing, but otherwise just brotherly love.**

**Picture is from Zero-Chan, I do not own it in anyway. Neither do I own Hetalia!**

* * *

The year was 2056.

It all started in 2013, when war erupted throughout the world. But it was not done by the nations. No. Humans had started to take things into their own hands in their lust and greed for power and land. Nations were torn apart from their families, continents dissolved into nothing but a legend and the Nations themselves being brutally beaten by their own people.

For once, all of the countries had banded together. It was their last chance to survive. Their nations were near dead now, the things that held their immortality to disease and violence now crumbled. The only things that stopped the countries crumbling into the sea were their bodies. And each nation's people were after the others to find them and tear them down.

Germany sat at the end of the table, his blue eyes scanning the room to register the loss of more nations. Sweden had gone; taking a bullet for Finland. Austria had dissolved after refusing to leave his home and take shelter elsewhere._ Even Canada_…

Germany let his eyes rest on the American, who sat at the table, his eyes tired and puffy. Beside him sat England, who kept glancing at America and seeming concerned. Deep down, every nation knew England still harboured a soft spot for the boy. England was like his father afterall, long ago. One stupid war wasn't going to change that.

Hungary kept silent also, clutching Prussia's hand tightly. It had only been a few days since Austria's death and she still seemed unable to believe it. Prussia's understanding and care had shocked everyone who knew him as the narcissist he once was, and saw his gentler, caring side.

The Netherlands paced the room, looking around with both a worried and eager expression, wishing his sister would hurry up and arrive soon enough. His pacing continued, until he gave a sigh and turned to the door, walking out of it. Not many nations focused on his leave, each of them immersed in their own worries and troubles.

Germany looked at the vacant seat next to him. He wondered when Italy was going to turn up. It was very unpredictable the times when nations could be smuggled away, undetected. Spain was sat next to the empty seat which was Romano's. Russia sat with his sisters at the other end, Ukraine looking very worn out and her siblings both looking worried for her. China sat with South Korea, speaking of the old times while France twirled a rose in his hands.

* * *

The door burst open. Germany looked around, hopeful for his Italian friend, and was disappointed when it was not him. He was still thankful, however, that the Japanese man who strolled in was still healthy and well. He sat down beside Germany, glancing at the two empty seats opposite. Spain followed Japan's gaze, and then bit his lip in worry, not noticing Germany had watched his nervous actions.

"Don't worry, Spain, I am sure that they will be here soon," Germany reassured him.

"I hope so," Spain muttered.

"You can't think like that," England suddenly piped up loudly. "We, as nations, need to be strong."

"I agree with _Angleterre,_" France announced, dropping the rose on the table. "Even though I do not like to, I do."

They sat in a cold silence, before Germany's boss strolled through the doors, his face serious and solemn.

"I have bad news," he said, a little sadly.

Germany felt himself stiffen, and his blood run cold. It couldn't be Italy, could it? Surely not? The pasta loving coward who skipped out on training?

"It is Australia. He has fallen."

* * *

Everyone took a moment of silence as Germany let go of the breath he had held. Ofcourse, he was devastated Australia had fallen, but that meant that there was still a chance Italy was alright.

Many tear streaked faces were now renewed as many nations took their small leave to stand in private areas to control their own grief, and Germany felt a pang of guilt for worrying of only Italy.

* * *

Again, the doors kept opening and closing. Over the course of four hours, ten more nations turned up. Liechtenstein and her elder brother, Switzerland, Greece and a few of his cats, Turkey, Finland, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia (they arrived together), The Netherlands and South Korea.

Another casualty was listed;

Belgium.

The countries sat in more stone cold silence, hoping and praying their fellow nations would be able to attend the meeting to discuss the latest options for their survival.

Every second that passed was another ounce of hope lost.

* * *

This was the peak of the battle, and nations had only started to fall recently. It started with Sweden in 2037, Sealand in 2043, and then Canada in 2052.

2056 was the year that the people of the nations had become terrifyingly brutal. Austria and Belgium were the examples of the brutal force.

* * *

The sound of a door scraping on the floor made everyone turn their heads or stand to see the new arrival.

The sight of a white flag greeted the nations, who gave small sighs of relief as Italy and his pissed off brother sat at the table. Spain looked at Romano, before giving a very relaxed smile and looking at the boy he considered his own. Romano glared around the table, his cold eyes resting on Germany before they rolled,

"I see none of you have kicked the bucket yet."

"Extremely harsh choice of words," Russia scolded, seeing America's fists tighten up at the brutal wording. "But yes, we are all alive. Thankfully."

"I thought you weren't going to come," Germany addressed Italy, his voice full of relief.

"_Ve~ _Sorry to worry everyone."

"Italy-San, it is nice to see you alive and well!" Japan said.

"_Si_, and it is nice to see all of you, too!" Italy half-sang.

"Shit!" A voice exclaimed, and everyone's eyes scanned the room for the source. They rested on Prussia, who was peering from the blinds, and who looked worried.

"What is it, _bruder_?"

" They've found us…" Prussia hissed. "The people of Germany are here."

* * *

"Well that's bloody lovely," England exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He gripped America by the jacket, hauling him to his feet, before turning to the rest of the nations. "So what do we do now?"

"We defend this place." Russia commanded. "All of the nations are present here, or, those who have the better chance of survival."

"I second Russia, _aru_," China stated. Japan nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine, we defend this place," Germany said, nodding.

"_Ve_~!" Italy said quietly.

"But if they break in, we need weapons, or something to defend ourselves with," Turkey piped up.

"Yes, and the less able fighters should pair up with those who are fit enough or better trained," Latvia suggested.

"I definitely agree with that," Japan seconded.

"Alright, Italy is with me," Germany said, earning a scowl from Romano.

"What about me, you potato bastard?"

"You'll be with me," Spain assured him, grinning.

"I'll take America," England said, looking at the stated man who seemed tired and weak. He then glanced at France, who sat lonely in his chair, before rolling his eyes. "Fine, the frog can come too."

"I will take my sisters," Russia said. "I am angry enough to protect two."

"Me, Latvia and Estonia will stick together," Lithuania stated, nods of approval from his two friends confirming that.

"I will look after Hungary," Prussia declared.

"I guess I'll have to look after Greece," Turkey muttered.

"Can I join you?" Finland asked Turkey, who gave a nod in reply.

"I will be with Japan and China," South Korea stated.

"And I will stick with big brother," Liechtenstein said shyly.

"Then we are agreed. At all times, those must stick together. If you are assigned to a post, your group is too, understood?" Germany barked.

"All sick and injured be taken here; the conference room," Switzerland announced. "Me and my sister will stay here to assess injury and illness."

"Sounds good," Estonia said, nodding.

"Russia, can you, your sisters and the former Baltic states please defend the main entrance?"

"Da!" Russia said firmly, earning nods of confirmation from his team.

"England do you think you could set some of your enchantments up to secure the place and warn us of intruders?" Spain suggested.

"Yes, I think so," England said. "Although it will leave me very vulnerable."

"_Honhonhon_," France grinned, wrapping his arm around England and America. "We shall all stick together and watch your back, _oui_?"

"Yeah, I'm the hero!" America exclaimed weakly, earning a worried glance from England.

"Spain, Romano, Italy," Germany commanded. "We will go to the back entrance."

"Me and my team will do patrols," Japan announced, unsheathing his katana. "England will not have to detect the first floor; it will save some of his strength."

"And me, Greece and Turkey will scout the third," Greece spoke quietly. "Meaning he can conserve his strength further and use it for combat when the time is necessary."

"Thankyou," England said, nodding.

"Off we go!" Germany roared, and everyone went to fortify their defenses are their posts.


	2. The Back Door

"_Ve~_! Your house is very scary at the moment Germany! It's all dark and stuff!" Italy trilled, his voice cheerful despite the atrocities of the situation.

"Keep it down!" Germany hissed, glancing around.

"Why~? They couldn't have gotten inside already could they?"

"I don't know. But we must take precautions," Spain answered for the German.

"Si!"

"Hey, potato bastard, how do you intend for us to escape?"

"I don't know," Germany said, frowning. "I think we should contact another nation and request help."

"But every nation who was available came here," Spain said.

"We have no other choice," Germany said, a defeated tone evident in his voice.

They arrived at the back entrance, cries of mobs wailing from outside the doors.

"Mein Gott! They're here already!" The German yelled.

"What happened to these people? Our own people?" Spain asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Why are they so intent on killing all but their own nation?"

"It's what time has done to mankind," Romano said bitterly. "Power and greed have driven the humans mad. So many wars against their own kind, so many times they have defeated each other To try and prove their worth, they've turned onto their own protectors; their own land."

Germany raised an eyebrow at Romano. How did he know so much? Germany shook his head. There was no time to ponder such things now. The mob outside was getting restless and impatient, the thuds and bangs on the door making Italy jump. Spain gripped the battleaxe which was tied to his back, tugging it form its bonds. Romano un-clipped the guns from holsters that were at each side of him; fastened to his belt. He tossed one to Italy.

"Use this,_ fratello_," he said quietly.

Italy looked at the gun, fear in his eyes. The last time he'd used this…

…was WWII.

It made Germany feel uneasy as he saw the gun again, and remembered watching his friend draw it out against him, but this was not the time for that. The nations, no matter their differences, had to come together and unite. Germany strolled towards a closet, taking out a shotgun and pumping it, before swinging the door shut slowly, making sure it did not make a noise.

"Where'd you get that from, _bastardo_?!"

"What? The gun? My closet…"

"You keep shotguns in your closet?" Spain asked.

"_Ja_, since 2037,"

They all became silent at the date Germany had said. It marked the first year of a nation's death, and they did not wish to recount it.

Suddenly, a loud band occurred and Germany felt the wind leave him as he was thrown backward, dust peppering into his eyes.

* * *

He gritted his teeth the withstand the pain.

The humans had used explosives? Damn…

He suddenly remembered the situation and glanced around, seeing Spain heave himself off the floor, a cut bleeding on his arm and a bloodstained piece of glass lying next to him.

"Shit!" Spain cursed, looking at his arm, before glancing around like Germany. "Romano! Are you alright?"

Something suddenly struck Spain hard around the jaw, looking up the see the butt of a rifle being the cause. He looked up and saw a man's face, contort with rage, German flowing from his lips. Spain saw the rifle go between his eyes…

"What are you doing, you _bastardo_?!" A voice yelled, before a body slammed into the attacker and both figures went flying. Romano stood up first, kicking the assaulter in the chest before ripping the rifle away from the shocked man's hands.

More people flooded into the room, and Germany struggled to stand. It was going to be his people who killed his fellow nations. How could he have been so foolish to think that his country was safe…?

* * *

Bullets suddenly sprayed the air, and Germany closed his eyes, expecting a cold, hard bullet to rip through his chest. Yet it never came. Frowning at the cries of anguish from the humans, Germany turned to see a figure in the smoke, holding a gun.

America stood forward, firing warning shots into the air. France and England skid behind him, and England outstretched his palm, the people flying back as the door started to shift and change as it began to fix itself, and a symbol re-enforcing itself onto it, locking into place. More slams on the door were heard as the people screamed and cried to be let back in, to finish the job, but it was to no avail. England dropped to his knees from the effort, America kneeling beside him and making sure if he was okay.

France held out a hand to help Germany up.

"You all need to go to the conference room for Switz and Liechtenstein to heal you all."

Spain nodded, clutching his bleeding arm while Romano sported a bloodied nose. Germany assessed himself for injuries, but could find none, except the few aches and pains the impact of the explosion had caused him. Then he remembered.

"Italy?! Where's Italy?!"

"Potato bastard! Didn't you watch out for him?!"

"Romano—" Spain started, looking at the angry Italian.

"I'm sorry, Romano, I was careless…" Germany said, a feeling of dread and guilt fueling through his body. He glanced at the bodies on the ground, praying he wasn't going to spot Italy. To his relief, none of them matched him.

America looked in horror at the ground.

"I…did this?" America said, a little hollow.

"It was necessary," England assured him, his voice weak from the strain of losing so much energy. "They're not the people we know and love… they're evil."

"It's been nineteen years and we still haven't discovered their shift in nature," France spoke weakly.

"Forget that!" Romano roared. "We need to find Italy!"

"He'll have run off somewhere, waving his white flag," Spain said comfortingly.

"I'm going to find him!" Romano announced.

"No you're not," France said, his voice having a tone of command in his unusually firm and rough voice. "You need medical attention."

"I will go," Germany said, standing. "I'm fine, and I'm not hurt. Plus, I was Italy's assigned partner, I should not have lost him…"

France looked at him, before giving a curt nod. "Thirty minutes, Germany," he said. "And then you come back, and we'll all search for him."

"_Ja_," Germany said, acknowledging the orders. It was weird for him to do this, mostly because it was him who gave commands to other nations.

It was a nice, yet scary change.

* * *

"How did you find us anyway?" Spain asked while Liechtenstein bandaged his arm gently.

America looked over to him, sitting in one of the conference room chairs. "Oh, England saw you all in big trouble, and started running after where you were. I quickly grabbed my gun, and I overtook England and got there first. After I saw Romano slam into another person, I readied my gun and started… y'know…"

The horror reappeared in America's eyes as he remembered what he had done.

Switzerland saw his expression as he assessed America for injury, after finishing resetting Romano's nose (Who cursed loudly and profoundly as the act was done), before a look of sympathy arose on his usual, serious face.

"You did what you had to. If a nation dies, its people are doomed anyway. Look at Austria's people. They are scattered around, their government has crumbled, their water, food and all other supplies have rotted or gone to ruin."

"It seems if a nation dies, the land does too," England said softly. "The country won't literally sink into the sea, but it would be kinder to its inhabitants if it did so."

They all sat in more silence, and France kept checking the clock, cowling as he saw the minutes tick by slowly and painfully. He wanted his little brother found quickly, as did Romano. France could see the impatient, worried look in Romano's eyes as he looked at the clock also.

_Hurry back, Germany._ France thought, concerned._ And please bring him back, safe and sound._

* * *

Germany continued running, checking each closet, each wardrobe, under every bed. He called out his partner and ally's name every five seconds, his voice turning hoarse. Where was that pasta loving bastard?!

He suddenly saw a white haired man disappear around a corner, and Germany sprinted after it, tapping his older brother on the shoulder. The albino spun, a dagger curled in his fingers and his arm outstretched to Germany's throat as his other arm held back the female nation he was accompanying defensively.

"Oh, _bruder_," Prussia said, a little relieved. "Why are you alone? Where's Italy, Romano and Spain?"

"There was a big attack on the back entrance door. They used explosives," he glanced at his elder brother's worried face. "Everyone is alright… I think."

"What do you mean, 'I think'?" Hungary asked, concerned.

"I can't find Italy," Germany said, his voice full of guilt. "After the attack, I could not find him anywhere. He is not dead, but he might be injured."

Prussia looked at him, nodding quickly, "_ja_, no worry _bruder_! For I, the awesome Prussia will find Italy!"

"Yes, I will help too," Hungary said, her voice full of determination. "Italy is close to me, I want to make sure he is alright."

"Okay, fine," Prussia huffed, looking at Hungary's eyes which were full of both hurt and concern. Prussia felt his mood drop drastically, going from determination and courage to sadness and pained. The woman he loved was hurting so much inside, even her eyes showed it. But there wasn't much he could do. Helping find Italy would perhaps but her mind at ease, give her something to take her mind off of it all and to feel helpful. But, on the other hand, if Italy was indeed injured…

…He could not think of that for the time being.

For now, they had to find Italy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! My exam I had been revising for has been done now, so hopefully I can update faster! Enjoy! ~**


	3. Secrets Come To Those Who Fade

Germany cursed; slamming shut the bedroom door as he looked at the clock. It had been thirty-five minutes, and Germany knew he should return. He walked towards the direction of the conference room, before shaking his head, resuming his search. Prussia watched him fight with his conflicted emotions and decisions, raising an eyebrow. His usually-so-calm brother was now on the verge of panic, his normally streaked back hair now ruffled and strewn. Hungary started trembling, her hand shaking against Prussia's own. He suddenly started forward, going towards the laundry room.

"Come on, West. He'll be alright, ja?"

"Ja," Germany said, a piece of hope in his voice. "Ofcourse."

Prussia led the way down to the laundry room, down some stairs (but it was not quite a basement), hearing a small cry from below. Germany pushed forward forcefully, half-flying down the stairs and stumbling down the last flight before he got up quickly and carried on.

He blinked as he saw Japan and China kneeling next to Korea.

_Who was bleeding._

Hungary and Prussia arrived at the scene, before Hungary's eyes widened.

"Japan! What happened?!" Hungary asked, fearful.

"We were scouting the floor, and two men came to us and shot at me. Korea got in the way…" Japan's voice started to crack.

"…and so Korea was shot. The other men ran back towards the place they came from after we heard a lot of gunshots, and then we heard the back door slam shut." China finished, clenching Korea's hand tighter.

"Ja, they broke through the back door," Germany said quietly.

"We need to get you to the conference room!" Hungary cried, kneeling beside the Korean, who simply smiled.

"Hm, nah, it's nice down here."

"But if you don't you'll—" Japan started, before Korea cut him off.

"Before I what? Die? We're nations, we can't die," Korea said, laughing a little. "I'll just be going to the skies, to help create new nations up there too…"

And then, Korea was still.

* * *

The conference room was deathly silent as the nations sat, either crying or burying their faces in their hands. Germany had already punched a hole through three walls, and the Asian countries were paying their respects in the living room, where Korea's body lay.

"It's my fault," Germany whispered quietly. "Mein Gott, it's my fault…"

"No, it isn't," England said calmly, which surprised the German who thought no-one was around to hear him.

"I was the one who insisted we have a meeting, who insisted their country was safe, who failed their assigned ta—"

"Germany," England's voice was harsh. "No-one blames you. We needed to have this meeting, or else we'd all be facing the same fate, but alone this time. No-one blames you, so stop blaming yourself."

"But—"

"Hey, Potato Bastard! Where's my brother?!" A voice yelled, loud footsteps coming closer.

Germany paled. "I forgot! The whole thing with Korea…"

"Well, what are you doing, bastardo?!" Romano demanded, looking at the German with anger in his eyes. "My fratello is out there, God knows where, and you're lounging around…"

"Romano…!" England started, before Germany put his hand up to silence England.

"You're right. I was careless and forgetful. He is my one true friend and ally, and I should not have failed my mission."

"Good, because this time, I'm coming too," Romano said, grabbing Germany's arm and dragging him to the entrance.

"Be careful!" England called after them. "America might not have got all of the rogue citizens and my magic might not have caught them either! There might still be some of them lingering the halls!"

"We'll be fine!" Romano called back, before placing his hand on his gun warily.

* * *

Germany and Romano walked in an awkward silence, the only sounds being their footsteps and their callings of Italy's name. Two hours passed, and yet they still found no trace of the Italian.

"Fuck! Where is he?!" Romano shouted in frustration.

Germany understood his anger and fear, and he looked around desperately. "I don't know, I just want to find him, too…"

"We better keep looking!" Romano announced, jogging ahead, leaving Germany to catch up behind him, unaware of the presence behind the wall they had just run past.

* * *

America directed the other nations to jobs in the conference room. All the nations had quickly re-gathered to re-assess the situations. Ukraine and Belarus, along with Greece and Turkey, had been assigned to gather resources such as food and weapons from across the house. The Baltic Trio were to scout the first floor while Russia and Finland volunteered to scour the second. The Bad Friends trio were already present on the third floor, leaving a worried Hungary behind to help Switzerland and Liechtenstein to help with injuries.

England stayed behind to keep his strength up, so the enchantments on the doors would hold. He sat there for a little while, keeping an eye on America to make sure he was okay.

Then, his phone rang.

He raised an eyebrow, picking it up before greeting the caller with a small, "Hello."

"England, it's me!"

"Scotland?! What's wrong?"

"Well… we…"

"Sc-Scotland?"

America glanced over, seeing England begin to panic.

"Sorry, little brother, but…"

"Scotland what the hell is going on there?!"

"We tried to keep them away from your capital, but… we just…"

England felt an agonising pain rip through his chest as he stumbled back. America gave a sharp cry, running over as Switzerland did the same. England kept the phone held to his ear, to which the other end remained deathly silent.

"Sc-Scotland?"

A small scuffle, and then another weak voice answered it.

"England?"

"Wales! What's happened?!"

"Aha… well… I'm sorry," the small voice came from the other end. "We all tried our best… Northern Ireland is still fighting for you…"

"What do you mean?!"

"The citizens… they realized a secret…"

"What secret, Wales?!"

"It's not just your bodies that can end a nati—"

The line was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, and then a small thud. England's chest flared with pain again, and he cried out, Switzerland baffled at what to do.

America hastily grabbed his own phone, ringing up Northern Ireland.

Three times there was no answer, until…

"Who is it…?"

"Northern Ireland?" Came America's quick reply.

"Mm…yes…"

"What's happening? Scotland and Wales were on the phone then their end went dead, and they said you were fighting for England, what's going on-?!"

"America. There isn't much time. Listen," came the voice, hoarse and raspy. "Our land is us, and we are our land. If one can be healed, then so can the oth—"

Again, the sound of an explosion, and the other end hung up.

"N-Northern Ireland?" England called, having heard the conversation from America's phone (Which he had left on speakerphone)

America dropped the phone to the floor, stumbling back.

Four nations in the space of three hours?! And what did they mean by the bodies and the nations? What was going on?

"Am-America," England said quietly. The blonde haired American turned to the older country, a sadness in his eyes.

The hurt country's eyes look back at him in agony.

"My brothers… they're okay, aren't they?"

"Of course," Alfred said, the lie flowing from his lips easily.

"Good," England said, a hint of relief in his voice. "Tell them to hurry up and get here…"

"You need to rest," Switzerland insisted. "After this rare occurrence just happened, and the fact you're still channelling magic, it means your body is on the verge of collapse."

"But…"

"England, get some rest," America insisted, pushing down the older nation onto a makeshift bed on the floor.

As soon as England was on the soft surface, he fell asleep.

America felt Switzerland's eyes on him.

"It was safer to lie to him," Switzerland said, after a long pause of silence. "Any stress could have tipped him over the edge and caused him to collapse."

"So, what happens when he wakes up? Is it safe to tell him then?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I can't tell yet. He's in a very exhausted position."

"I see."

And there, they waited in silence.

* * *

The Bad Friend Trio continued their path on the third floor, each of them not knowing what to say, what to do to comfort the other. They all had things on their mind. For Spain and France, it was of the Italian brothers, and for Prussia, it was Hungary.

"Hey, you two," Prussia suddenly said, disrupting the silence. "They'll be fine! Even though they're not as awesome as I am, they're still awesome!"

"I really hope so," France muttered. "He's been gone for about six hours now…"

"And God knows who is still in the mansion. The house is so big, we might not be able to tell what is happening…" Spain also grumbled, clinging to his battle ask.

"Pfft, you two worry too much," Prussia chided, glancing into a room. "They'll be fine. My awesome _bruder_ is with Romano and they'll both find Italy, _ja_?"

"Yeah…" France said.

"…I really hope so." France concluded.

* * *

**A/N: So that's Korea and most of Britain down. Thanks for the reviews and follows I got, and I'm sorry for it going too slow for now. Out of curiosity, does anyone have any theories on what's going to happen?**

**The more reviews and follows I get, the faster I update!**

**P.S ~ The story will get faster paced, I promise!**


	4. London's Burning!

**A/N: Decided to update whenever I can. Extra long chapter for you here. Gosh, I must love you guys! Another A/N at the end, please read!**

* * *

Germany and Romano scanned the bedroom in detail for the second time, before Romano kicked over an armchair in anger.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Where is he?!"

"Calm down," Germany pleaded, looking at the furious Italian. "He'll be fine!"

"How can you say that, you damn potato bastard?!" Romano yelled. " Wasn't it you who was insisting we 'keep together'? Where the hell is my_ fratello_?!"

"I'm just as worried as you are!" Germany snapped, giving the Italian a cold glare. This stunned Romano into silence, as Germany massaged the bridge of his nose to calm down.

"Look, I didn't meant to snap, but Italy is a very important ally—"

"An ally?!" Romano said, bursting into laughter. "Wow, poor _fratello_…"

"What do you mean?!" Germany demanded.

"Italy sees you as his closest friend,_ hell,_ he regards you more of a brother to him than me," Romano said, a little bitterly. "I'd do anything for him to speak of me like that, yet all you do is consider him an ally… a piece in a war game…"

_"N-Nein_!" Germany protested. "_Nein_! He isn't just a piece…"

"Then why do you refer to him like one?!" Romano shouted at the blonde haired German.

A small pause of silence.

"I-I never had any friends before. I was always distancing myself. I'm… not sure how to react to having friends," Germany admitted. "But_ ja_, you're right, I should not call him just my ally… he is a dear friend."

"That's better, _bastardo!_ Now let's go find the idiot before he gets caught in a stupid situation!"

"_Ja_."

* * *

Japan and China exited the living-room their faces red and blotchy from crying. England sat slumped against the wall, head in his hands as America seemed to try and comfort him. Liechtenstein was helping Belarus and Ukraine chop up vegetables and other ingredients for food as Switzerland got busy sorting out the first aid kits brought to him. The former Baltic states sat on armchairs as they discussed possible next steps and ideas on how to escape and survive.

America looked at England, who was in absolute shock at what just happened.

"They're dead, aren't they?" He whispered, his face still buried in his hands. "Oh God, my brothers are dead…"

For the first time in years, America did not know how to respond. Comfort him? Assure him everything would be okay? Crack a joke? None of them were appropriate, and could set out to upset the man more. Instead, he looked at the Brit with concern ablaze in his eyes, slightly concealed by Texas.

"What did they mean by them fighting for you?" America murmured, finally breaking the agonizing silence.

"I don't know," England muttered back. "I'm trying to figure out what they were trying to say to me."

"I don't mean to pry, but did your brothers try and say something as-well before they—" Japan butted in, looking towards the two. He let the sentence dangle off awkwardly, earning a small look of despair from the American as the Brit turned silent again, his head angling toward the floor.

America decided to answer for him. "Yes. Something about the land…"

"Korea tried to tell us something, too," Japan said, nodding. "Do you think we realize it just as we are about to… go…?"

"Maybe?" America said in a doubtful tone. "I don't know, man, but something is going on here."

England stood suddenly. " I've got it! The land! They said something about the land and the nations being tied together!"

"So.. what you're saying is, our fates with the land are entwined? That doesn't make sense! We've been in so many wars with bombs and damage to the land, and we only had minor injuries sustained from it!" America said.

"Yes but our strength comes from the people!" England cried, realization clicking into place. "That's it! The only thing keeping us alive is the la—"

He faltered, his face turning pale.

"England, what's wrong?" America asked, a little worriedly.

The Brit looked worried for a moment, turning away from America. "Haha, everything is fine."

"You don't look so well, England_-San,_" Japan argued subtly.

"I'm fine, alright?" England said abruptly. "I need to go freshen up."

As England strode off to the bathroom, America went up to follow, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see China.

"He needs time alone,_ aru,_" Chine spoke softly.

"Alright, but if he isn't back soon I'm going after him!"

"Fair enough, America-_Kun_," Japan replied quietly as the two Asian nations walked over to assist Switzerland with the sorting of medical equipment.

"Hurry back, England," America muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Ugh, this is getting boring," Prussia whined, lagging behind his two comrades who were ignoring their own fatigue of running and walking; their concern driving them on.

"I hope it stays that way," Spain shot back at the bored Prussian. "Exciting for you is fights and chases. We could avoid that for the moment."

_"Ja, ja_, I suppose. I just wish we could find Italy soon and then we could all go to the conference room."

"We all do,_ mon ami_," France said sadly. "We all do."

They decided to go back to the conference room to grab something to eat to regain their strength and stamina. They reached the first floor, strolling towards the doors before they heard a strangled cry.

They paused, the three glancing at each-other in fear.

"Who is it?" Prussia asked loudly.

"B-Bloody Gits…" Came the voice which the three instantly recognized.

They rushed to the source, towards the bathroom, which was locked. Spain warned his two friends to stand back, and then shouted a caution to the man inside before he kicked at the locked door, splintering it into two. France rushed towards it, ripping away the remains of the door to reveal the Brit, who had blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"_Angleterre_!" France cried, rushing forward. He looked at the Brit, his features crossing over in horror and concern. "We'll get you to the conference room, _mon ami_!"

"Stupid… frog…" England managed. "Why'd you have to… come?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia demanded as the Englishman was lifted onto France's shoulders. "What happened?"

"They got London… and most of my counties…" England coughed, the blood from his mouth becoming rapidly more present.

"Don't talk for now," Spain ordered the Brit as he opened the conference doors with a bang.

The whole room looked around in shock or fear, some having drawn their weapons from the sudden movement.

"Coming through!" France yelled, carrying England on his shoulders, before placing him down on a cleared table.

America shot up, eyes full of fear.

"England!" He half shouted, rushing towards him. "What the hell?! You said you were just going to freshen up!"

"L-Listen here, America," England said quietly, his voice choking on the blood that escaped his mouth. "You make sure your boss protects your land, okay?"

"England what are y-.."

"Promise me!" England insisted, his eyes locking onto the American's.

"I promise! But why? What's wrong, what's happened?"

"I figured it out also," Japan said sadly. "I know what was going to happen to England-kun."

"Thank God not everyone is stupid," England commented sarcastically, before he gave a grimace of pain. "America, our land is our life, and our life is our land. For one to live, the other must also. They… they got to London, America."

"Why are you saying this?! You're fine! It's just your capital! You have loads more land!"

"But the capital is like a person's heart, America," England quietly spoke, grasping America's hand tightly. "Without the heart, you can't live."

And then, England's eyes went out like lightbulbs, and his grip on America slackened.

The bright green eyes, which were so full of life and personality had dulled to dark green, and then to nothingness.

America was staring into nothing now. There was nothing there he cared about.

The whole room watched as the American fell to his knees, giving a pained shout of anger and agony.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Germany suddenly said, making Romano jump and turn to face the German.

"No, you're probably hearing things, damn potato bastard!"

"_Ja_, you're probably right."

"Where is that_ idiota_?!" Romano burst out yet again, this being the fourth time his emotions had taken control of his actions.

They suddenly heard a small gasp and they turned, seeing a young girl of around eight years old across the hallway. When she saw them turn, her eyes grew wider in fear and she began to dash away.

"_Nein_! Wait!" Germany called after her, starting to run.

"It could be a trap!" Romano shouted in panic, following the German anyway. "Hey, potato bastard! Wait!"

Germany could see the young girl's fear as she sprinted, the horror of the event sketching into her features.

_"Nein_! Wait up! We won't hurt you!" Germany yelled after her, watching her disappear into the basement.

He decided to follow, gripping his shotgun in-case it was, indeed, a trap.

"Hey, wait up, _bastardo_!" Romano whined, catching up to him. He clutched his pistol tightly, before peering into the darkness which held the basement below. "Err, you first. It's your house, after all."

The Germany sighed, making his way down the steps before switching on the light. He suddenly lifted his gun, turning it around and finding a male figure. He aimed it square on between the man's eyes, he reflexes taking the better of him. He suddenly gasped as he saw who it was.

* * *

"Italy?!"

"Germany!" The Italian cried, rushing up with a wince and running to the German before hugging him. The wince, Germany noted, came when the Italian had stood up.

The Italian's brother rushed down the stairs hearing his brother's voice.

"_Fratello_!" Romano yelled, giving a small cry as Italy threw himself at him and hugged him tightly. Romano dropped his pistol and hugged his brother back firmly, before pushing him away and giving him a look of annoyance.

"You stupid_ bastardo! Merda!_ What the hell did you do, you stupid idiot?!" Romano yelled, watching tears fill up In his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry _fratello_! I'm so sorry! When the door blew up a piece of glass got stuck in my ankle. Then a person came and tried to hit me, so I stumbled away quickly! I tried to come back after the man disappeared but I couldn't because it hurt too much! I found this basement and hid in it! I was very hungry after a while, and couldn't move, but then Rosa helped me out!"

"Who's Rosa?" Germany inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh,_ si_!" Italy cried. "It's okay Rosa! They're friends, see?"

A young girl popped her head from around a huge canvas, looking around warily. She finally stepped out slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on the gun Germany still held tightly.

"Rosa, meet Germany and my_ fratello,_ Romano!"

The girl gave a shy nod, blushing. Germany blinked, seeing the girl looking frightened at the sight of his weapon. He lowered it slowly, before dropping it to the ground in a clatter. The girl jumped slightly, before blinking innocently and staring at the blonde haired man.

She gave a bright smile, "Hello, mister Germany!"

"Er, hello," Germany replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Romano asked bluntly. "You're a human. Why aren't you trying to kill us?"

The girl shrank back, holding her arms above her head as if to protect herself. Italy shook his head quickly, looking at his two friends.

"No, no! She's good! She's still nice to the nations!" Italy assured them. He pointed at the blue band the girl wore around her wrist. It had the sign of the United Nations on it.

"She told me that there are still humans who are not mean and evil!" Italy explained further. "They hold the sign of the United Nations, and found out that the land and people are connected in a way. So they're defending the lands of their own from being attacked so we can live!"

"And how did this girl get here?" Romano asked, doubt evident in his voice.

"Fr-From the passageway," the girl said shyly, peeking from behind her arms. "There's a passage way from outside into this cellar. They sent me here to warn you about attackers, because only I could squeeze through. But I was too late!"

"Veneziano," Romano said, looking at his little brother. "Can we seriously trust this girl?"

"_Si_! If she was bad, she could have just killed me or brought bad men here while I was injured! Instead, she brought me food and bandages! Ah-!"

Italy's whelp came from when Germany lifted him, carrying him over the shoulder.

"You're injured; I'll carry you back to the conference room," Germany muttered.

"Should the girl come?" Romano asked, glancing at the scared child in front of him.

"_Si_! Ofcourse! Rose can explain things better herself." Italy trilled.

"Alright," Germany said. He glanced at the gun and then at the girl. "Uhm, if you wouldn't mind, could you carry my shotgun, please?"

The girl blinked, before nodding and picking up the shotgun. She gave it a look of hatred before putting it over her shoulder, like a soldier.

"We better not run into any trouble on the way back," Romano muttered as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if it has suddenly got faster paced. But believe me, the main part of the plot hasn't started yet, and so if I carried on as I was going to (Italy being found after a few more chapters), then it would drag on too long.**

**However, if you're reading this after it has had a few more chapters, and you still believe it is too fast paced, I, once more, apologize.**

**Anyways... Thank-you for reading! More Reviews and Follows means I'll update quicker and even make longer chapters!**


	5. Hope Rekindled

Italy, Germany, Romano and the young girl returned to the conference room only a few minutes later. Germany's face paled as he read the atmosphere; it being the same as when Korea had fallen. He scanned the room for missing individuals, and his heart dropped when he realized the Brit was missing.

"Hey, Germany, what's wrong?" Italy asked, completely unaware of the situations they had just encountered. "Is it because you are all hungry?"

America looked up at the Italian from his spot at the table, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, before his eyes drifted to the girl. The blue eyes narrowed.

"Why is a human here?" He hissed under his breath, to which the young girl half-cowered in fear. Italy limped over to the girl after breaking from the German's gasp as he held her close.

"It's okay, bambina, they won't hurt you!" Italy trilled.

"And why are you hugging it?!" America demanded. Japan walked beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the American in the eyes.

"If she was against us I am very sure Germany-Kun would not have brought her here."

"Ja, actually, she's an ally," Germany interjected, looking at the hurt and heartbroken America infront of him. Germany felt an empty feeling in his stomach. Was it because he was hungry? No. It was the feeling he got each time a nation fell.

_Each time his friends fell._

"Germany, why is it so quiet?" Italy whispered to the German, his eyes blinking innocently as he continued to comfort the young girl.

"We'll discuss it later," Germany murmured, before sitting himself at the dining room. Many eyes placed themselves on him as he repeated the account of what happened; finding Italy, the girl's origins and how she got here, and the whole thing about the land, which, to Germany's surprise, the other nations already knew about.

Afterwards, a silence spread across the room before Russia stood.

"What about the other nations who did not make it to the meeting?" Russia inquired. "Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Poland, Norway and Egypt?"

"I got a message from Poland earlier," Lithuania piped up. "He's arriving with the Nordic nations in three hours."

"Good," Germany said in approval, before he froze. "Mein Gott…"

"What?" Latvia asked, suddenly concerned.

"The Netherlands…" Germany trailed off, worry evident in his tone. "He was here, but when we split off into teams, he wasn't there."

"So much happened he must have gone and we did not realise!" Hungary said, her voice fearful.

"We must find The Netherlands!" Japan insisted. "No nation is left behind!"

"I second that, aru!" China agreed, nodding.

"Alright, who is willing to go?"

Many people went to stand, but four people stood before any others had a chance.

"We will go," Belarus stated, clutching her knife close by.

"We want to do something productive, too," Hungary spoke loudly and confidently.

"I want to help everyone, like big brother has!" Liechenstein shyly trilled.

"I will go too, to show big brother how tough I can be, just like him!" Ukraine announced, beaming.

"Absolutely not!" Switzerland yelled, looking at his sister. "I will not let you go out of this room!"

"Why not?" Liechenstein timidly asked back. "Is it because I'm a girl, brother?"

"That's exactly why! Because you're too young and fragile."

"Excuse me!" Hungary butted in. "We're not young nor fragile!"

"Just let us do this!" Belarus shouted over the din. "Let us do something worthwhile, and then we'll promise to just stay here again, quietly, without a fuss."

There was a pause.

"You better come back, da?" Russia said quietly.

Switzerland watched as his sister walked away with the girls, reaching out to try and grab her away before a hand rested on his arm, pulling it down.

"Let them go," Estonia said quietly. "Let them help."

And with that, the most torturous two hours began for Switzerland.

* * *

"And then I said, 'I am awesome!', and he ran away screaming like a girl!" Prussia said, chortling. France and Spain rolled their eyes, wishing for a little peace and quiet before they all stopped, hearing a clatter from behind them.

"Uhm, guys, what was that?" Spain asked.

"I don't know," France whispered back.

_Footsteps._

As they got closer, the grips on their weapons tightened. Hearts thundering, breath becoming heavier and heavier before the sight of a blonde man with spiky hair walked around the corner, eyebrows raised as a bullet flew over his left shoulder. The Netherlands stood there, looking boredly at the group.

"What was that for?" He asked, peeved.

"We thought you were a human," France said, his tone dull as he calmed down. "Anyway, where have you been you stupid boy?"

"For your information, I was contacting a few more nations."

"Such as?"

"Cuba, Monaco, Taiwan, Hong Kong," The Netherlands said boredly. "I told them not to come, because they said their land was safe and stable. I heard the whole land thing from a girl I ran into earlier."

"A girl?" Prussia asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. She was asking where Italy was, so I told her Italy was with the Axis, at the back door entrance," The Netherlands explained tiredly. "I saw her as no threat, so when she ran off I didn't kill her. Plus, I hadn't got a weapon, so…"

"You missed a lot of things. South Korea is lost," Spain said weakly.

The Netherlands gave them a look of disbelief, "you have to be kidding me…"

"Sorry," France muttered.

The Netherlands sighed.

"Anyway, let's get the awesome us back so we can check on everyone!" Prussia decided, walking back to the conference room. "We didn't find Italy for now, but we found this idiot! We'll set back out after a bite to eat!"

They all rolled their eyes and sighed as they followed the red-eyed former nation.

* * *

Hungary trotted merrily along, quite happy to actually be allowed to be helpful and useful. She knew that Prussia would not be pleased about this, but Prussia wasn't involved in the agreement, so therefore she was not going to worry about him and his thoughts on the idea.

She glanced back at Liechtenstein who seemed happy enough to tag along, but Hungary saw the hurt look in her eyes. She never wanted to hurt or disobey her brother, but also she did not want to rely on the other nations like she always seemed to do. She was content to be helping with a mission and to contribute to maybe saving a life of a friend.

Meanwhile, Belarus and Ukraine were arguing about weapons and guns; Belarus insisting she was fine with a knife while Ukraine tried to make her grab a pistol.

"I'm fine, sister!" Belarus whined, pouting.

"Russia would be very angry if you didn't come back because you were an idiot and didn't take a gun."

"But maybe he'd notice me more if I returned alive with just a knife!"

"Or he'd just think you were stupid."

Belarus sighed in defeat, ending the argument.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hungary finally asked, referring to the Netherlands.

" Of-course," Ukraine assured her. "You know what he's like. He probably wondered off, found his own genius way to assist the group and planned to make a dramatic entrance back into the conference room."

"Perhaps," Hungary agreed, nodding. "But we need to find him. It's been twenty minutes, and we're running out of options where he could be."

"We'll keep looking until we find him, then?" Liechtenstein questioned.

"Indeed," Belarus confirmed determinedly.

* * *

Italy sat against the wall, Rosa sat on his lap as she listened intently to a story he was telling. Romano listened also, perched beside his brother while writing something, pretending to be unaware of the storytelling, but he often glanced at his younger brother when the tale got interesting. Germany watched the Italian make many hand gestures, funny noises and stupid faces as the girl giggled and laughed at the ridiculous show he was playing, while even Romano found them mildly amusing. It was obvious Italy was good with children, and Germany felt himself smiling at the scene.

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder, and Germany turned to see Japan, who in turn sat next to him. They both watched Italy and the girl, before Japan smiled at Germany and began to reminisce,

"Do you remember the old days?"

"Oh,_ ja_," Germany said, racking his brains. "When we just used to fight amongst ourselves?"

_"Hai._ I suppose," Japan said breezily. "But mostly I miss the period of about 2014 to 2021. Do you remember? We had the Christmas parties in a different house each year."

"_Ja_!" Germany said, suddenly remembering and grinning at the memories. "You hosted the first one, then America, then France, then I did, then Italy, The British Brothers and finally China."

"It was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

Germany nodded in reply, his drift gazing to the American, who sat at the table, his eyes empty of feeling or emotion. He hadn't lost a very close friend yet, such as Italy, Japan or even his own brother, but he did not wish to experience the pain America was going through.

He could not imagine losing his brother and then his best friend.

China and Russia were chatting concernedly about the girls while the former Baltic states were continuing the preparation of food. Finland was reading a discarded book he had found in a room and Greece was petting one of the cats he brought along. Turkey was busying himself by sharpening his sword.

Then, the doors swung open, revealing the Bad Friends Trio and a bored-looking Netherlands, who strolled in casually.

"Where did you think you were going?!" Germany yelled.

"I was tired of hearing the same thing over and over," The Netherlands said, agitated. "So I left about ten minutes after I arrived. Where's my sister?"

_Silence._

Germany had forgotten that the announcement of his Sister's situation had happened after The Netherlands had left.

"Hello? I asked you all a question."

"Belgium…has gone," Russia announced, loudly but gently.

The Netherlands took a while to process this, before tears pricked at his eyes and he started shaking.

"Oh, so, two more of us have fallen? Is that it?"

"Australia..." Lithuania gently said, his voice full of sympathy. "He's gone too."

"Okay," The Netherlands said, his voice shaking. "That's it, hm?"

"And England, _aru_," China said, his voice grave.

"I—Belgi—Can we open a window in here?" The Netherlands choked out, feeling his face go warm in both anger, grief and confusion.

_So many cannot have died while he was away, surely? Was it somehow his fault? Could he have stopped it if he had stayed?_

"Netherlands, it's okay," France said, a little comfortingly. "Everything will be fine."

"But it won't will it?!" The Netherlands finally snapped, looking around angrily. "We're dying! We're being plucked off one by one! Even my sister...! Oh God, Belgium..."

His loud voice startled both Rosa and Italy, who had gone silent in the corner of the room as they both watched fearfully at the scene. Germany glanced over, noticing tears in Italy's eyes. Romano looked at his brother, tearing away from his writing, watching his brother's reaction with sadness in his eyes.

Germany had forgotten. He knew Italy hadn't found out about the deaths of his fellow nations, yet he hadn't yet been informed.

Everyone stared at The Netherlands before an argument became full swing. Half of the room were reluctantly agreeing with The Netherlands, saying they should focus on protecting the humans, while the other half contested by saying they should continue trying to survive. After a while, Germany joined the fray, trying to split up the arguments and conflicts the nations were having with each other.

Now was not the time to half wars amongst themselves!

And then, everyone went silent on impulse, waiting. Germany frowned, wondering why everyone had stopped before he realized.

_America should have said something by now…_

* * *

The American stayed silent, his eyes not even looking at his friends and fellow nations as Japan addressed him,

"What do you think, America?"

A long, hesitant pause.

"We should just give up," He whispered.

"What?!" Turkey asked, his eyes full of disbelief.

The American stayed silent.

Everyone stayed silent.

_But one._

"_Ve~!_ I have an idea!" A certain Italian chirped, while Romano sighed as his little brother stood on the conference room desk.

"And what is that?" Estonia asked harshly, most nations nodding in agreement to the firm tone used against the Italian's crazy antics.

"We should get out of here, and then fix the land!" Italy cried, beaming. "Because then that way, the land will be happy, the people will be happy, and so everyone will come back happy,_ si_?"

Everyone looked at him, their eyes widened in either shock or disbelief.

"Would that… work?" The American asked, his eyes showing a gleam of hope.

"_Ve~!_ I don't know! But they all said the land is also their life, right? So if we fix the land, we can fix them up all better too!"

"Wow, Italy," Germany said, stunned. "I didn't know you actually had decent plans in that mind of yours!"

"I thought of it while telling Rosa a story!" Italy trilled, happily. "I mean, they pieced Humpty-Dumpty back together, right? That's what England said!"

"No they didn't, but that idea is beautiful!" France exclaimed, running and hugging the Italian. "Oh, you're so grown up and smart, little Italy!"

"I really hope it works," America breathed. "It should do, right? If they were hurt and killed when their land was, or vice versa, surely it would work the other way around?"

"It's definitely a possibility," Finland said, hope gracing his voice. "It's logical!"

"Maybe that was what Korea was trying to tell us,_ aru_!" China stated loudly.

"Yes, that may be so, but to bring the mood down a little bit," Russia rang out across the room as excited voices died down. "We cannot be stupid and think we're invincible, _da_? There's only a possibility this will work, so don't be reckless."

Everyone nodded, the mood indeed brought down.

Switzerland then stood, his voice encased in rage, "Haven't you all noticed the girls are still gone looking for the idiot which is The Netherlands?!"

"Shit! I forgot about that!" Germany cursed. His eyes drifted to his brother, who was stunned.

"_Ja_, where is Hungary?" Prussia asked, a little fearful.

Then, they heard the scream.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd leave it there, makes a beautiful cliffhanger :D !**

**Haha, anyway, I did a longer chapter while I still had the inspiration and non-writers-block for it, so if it's too long, I apologize.**

**I'm getting a little confused about characters, so if some seem to not speak or be there during a scene, just imagine them sat around, nodding and agreeing the the appropiate sides.**

**Also, it's hard to include all the characters, so if it seems a little confusing to who is speaking at what time, again, I apologize. I'm just trying to give each character an equal part.**

**That issue will be fixed soon, though!**

**More reviews = Less time between chapter uploading!**

**Thankyou to all the reviews and follows so far!~**


	6. Hope On Fire

Prussia was the first to sprint to the door, his red eyes wide in both panic and alarm. Following him was Switzerland, closely followed by Russia as they ran to the source of the sound. As the others filed out after them, Germany quickly ordered the Italian twins and America to stay with the girl, while Japan and China stood outside the door to protect them.

Germany felt his legs turn weaker as he continued to run while cursing. He prayed nothing had happened to one of them, and that it had been a false alarm.

* * *

Stood in the centre of the room were three of the girls, standing, weapons raised, as they encircled and protected an unconscious Liechtenstein. Men and women surrounded them, guns firing towards the girls who all dodged in perfect synchronization still keeping within distance of the unconscious girl at their feet. Switzerland gave a yell of anger, gripping his own gun and yanking it from its holster as he fired bullet after bullet at his sister's attackers. Prussia's own gun rang out as it fired next to Switzerland's, and small thuds were heard of pipe hitting flesh as Russia fought towards his sisters. Germany produced his shotgun and assisted with the task, feeling sick at the idea of killing his own people. But were they really his people?

They had turned to monsters. They weren't German.

They were evil.

As the group were cleared, Hungary lifted Liechtenstein and hurried in the direction of the conference room, ignoring Prussia's scolding and lectures. Germany's eyes drifted down to her leg, to which her trousers clung to a patch that stained her clothing crimson red. He hoped his brother wouldn't see that until they arrived back, or else he'd have a raging Prussian on his hands.

He glanced back to where Switzerland hurried past him, demanding to see his sister as Russia walked slowly past, supporting a limping Ukraine and a pissed-off Belarus. She seemed unharmed, thankfully.

* * *

As they filed back into the conference room (Japan said nothing had happened while they were gone; it was all calm and safe there), Liechtenstein, Hungary and Ukraine were scooted up to the corner, where Switzerland was nursing his little sister in hopes of awakening her, and a scowling Hungary sat beside her, ignoring the Prussian's words as he harshly reprimanded her. Ukraine looked amused at the whole scene while Belarus was bandaging a shot ankle. Russia sat by and watched, his face the opposite to his sisters. It was dark, and to say the least, scary.

Germany would not want to be on the receiving end of that stare.

* * *

Italy, Rosa and Romano seemed to be bonding very well, and Germany decided he wanted to escape the drama and sit down beside them. Rosa give him a beam identical to Italy's, and Germany chuckled. Already the Italian had influenced the poor child. Next thing, she'd be running around demanding pasta. Romano had stopped writing due to lack of focus, and was now sketching something. He was never as good as his brother, but Germany decided he wasn't half-bad himself. He sketched the outlines of a girl's face, and Germany realised he was sketching Rosa. The work blossomed onto the page and Germany was stunned by the realism.

Romano was good at portraits, and Italy was talented at scenery, still-life and abstract.

"That's very good, Romano," Germany commented, wanting to compliment the Italian who despised him. He always tried to make an effort with Italy's brother; he didn't want his best friend's brother to be his enemy.

"Are you taking the piss, bastardo?!" Romano demanded.

"What? No!" Germany protested, sighing. "I honestly mean it. It looks very real."

"Hmph," Romano replied, unsure on how to respond to the German. "Thanks, I guess."

"Ve~ you look handsome when you smile Romano!" Italy commented at the small smile bis brother briefly displayed.

"Shut up, Veneziano!" Romano yelled. "I did not smile! You're crazy and hearing things, bastardo!"

Italy quickly covered Rosa's ears, shooting a look at his brother. "There's a bambina here!" Italy whined, releasing his hands from Rosa's ears after Romano had a long, curse-filled rant about how both Italy and "the potato bastard" were mocking him.

"Hey, Germany?" The young girl suddenly said, shocking the said nation at her sudden words.

"Er, ja?"

"Italy said you're his very best friend, is that true?"

"Ja."

"Will you be my friend as well?" She asked innocently.

"If you like," Germany said, awkwardly. He wasn't good with children, and he remembered hardly anything from his own childhood.

"Yay!" She cheered, hugging the Germany in one quick movement. The German stiffened, unsure of how to react.

He started to hug her back as the young girl giggled.

"So, what nation are you from, Rosa?" Germany asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Germany, but I know English, Italian and Spanish. It's part of our training at the R.O.C.M!"

"R.O.C.M?"

"Resistance of Corrupt Mankind!"

"Oh, I see. Do you know what happened to our people?"

"Mama told me that some corrupt people turned everyone else bad, too. Papa said they gave people something called "drugs" to make them think they have to kill their own people."

"I see," Germany said, intrigued. He was about to question the girl further before she yawned, and Germany knew the young girl was tired.

"I want to meet your parents soon, ja?" Germany told the girl, making his voice as soft as possible.

"Yay! I want you all to meet Mama and Papa! They're very nice and they want to meet you, too!"

"Ve~! Sounds like fun!" Italy replied, beaming.

Then, Germany noticed something.

The Italian's usual energetic self was still there, but hidden in his amber eyes were two emotions not present in his manner.

Fear and exhaustion.

"Erm, Italy, could I speak with you outside for a minute?" Germany asked, earning a suspicious glare from Romano.

"Ve~! Sure, Germany! Fratello, would you look after the bambina for me, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't take too long potatao ba-," he stopped, seeing Rosa look at him confusedly. "You potato baker." He muttered, finishing the supposed 'insult'.

Germany took Italy by the arm and walked outside the conference room, sliding shut the doors.

"Right, Italy, now tell me what's bothering you."

"Ve~! There's nothing wr-!"

"Italy," Germany said, his voice firm. "Tell me."

A sob suddenly escaped the Italian, startling Germany.

"Er, Italy what is wrong?!" Germany asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's the bambina!" He wailed.

"Go on…" Germany trailed.

"Her Mama and Papa… I don't think they're coming back, Germany…"

"Ah, I see."

A silence.

"How do you know?" Germany questioned the crying Italian.

"Because I saw them before she got to me," he whispered. "They arrived first, through a door in the cellar. They said to watch out for a small girl, and that they'd be right back. They left again, and didn't ever come back."

"… That is saddening to hear. I'm sorry, Veneziano."

The Italian hugged Germany, who hugged him back.

"We'll be okay, si?" Italy asked in a whisper.

Germany nodded, "Ofcourse we will, Italy."

"I'll look after Rosa myself, if her Mama and Papa don't come back," Italy decided, his sobs dying down to just a sniffle.

"Ja, you seem close to her."

"I don't know why, but if I saw her, or anyone else, get hurt now, I don't think I'd run away."

"Oh? Why the change?"

"Because, ve~! I want to be helpful like Germany and everyone else! So far, I've just been a hindrance! But I'll do something, Germany! You watch!"

With that, he bounded back into the conference room, his eyes suddenly alight with a new goal set in them. Germany suddenly remembered the second point, calling after him, "Get some sleep, Italy!"

"Si, Signor!"

* * *

Breathing filled the room as the nations lay, asleep, in rows on the floor. They'd all gone one night without sleep already, and everyone knew sleep was a vital part of survival. They had constructed a night-watch plan just fifteen minutes prior to the current time. On watch first were Prussia and France.

"So, how is your petite amie?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Prussia said, his voice full of agitation.

"Ohonhon, now now, Prussia, it is as obvious as day! You have feelings for this girl!"

"Shut up," he snapped at The Frenchman.

"Whatever you say, mon ami!" France chuckled, before his tone darkened. "But you need to be careful."

"Why?" Prussia questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you saying this to me?! I wasn't the one who—!"

"Hush, I know that, Prussia," France continued. "It's just, if the land thing is true, and there's a chance of us coming back…"

"You're saying that there's zero chance of me returning, right?" Prussia asked bitterly.

"Non, I did not mean it that way—"

"France, chill dude. I am still awesome even though I'm not a nation anymore!"

"If you say so."

"Hell yes! I am Prussia! I'm not missing out on any of the action!"

"So, what would happen if you, theoretically speaking ofcourse, did die? What about your Mademoiselle?"

Prussia stayed in silence, opening and closing his jaw after failing to say words he knew would not make sense. "She'd be fine," Prussia concluded.

"Non, I do not think so, mon ami," France said, disagreeing.

Prussia sighed, before checking the clock.

"It's time we woke up Russia and Germany…" Prussia sighed.

"You can wake up Russia, and I will tackle the German, onhonhon!"

But neither knew that the Germany was already awake, concerned at the conversation he had just overheard.

* * *

**A/N: Made a nicer lighter hearted chapter for you there, although there were still elements of drama and action. The fighting scenes will get better, honestly.**

**So, how's it going so far? I hope I'm doing okay. I have a tendency to ramble on too long about insignificant things. Maybe the scene of Italy with Rosa and Romano was too much? I don't know. Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading, mon ami~**

**Next chapter up either tomorrow or Sunday!~**


	7. Hope Ablaze

**A/N: : Thankyou for the constructive criticism. Looking back and reading it, I decided that I, too, hated the idea and I have now changed that! Actually, Poland still being alive will greatly help with the way the plot will run. Thankyou! :D**

* * *

Germany sat outside of the conference room, his thoughts pacing back on the conversation he'd overheard. So even if there was a chance the others could be brought back, there was absolutely no chance for his brother? Germany scowled, his fists tightening as Russia glanced over, raising an alarmed eyebrow, before he settled down and smiled at the German.

"Everything will be fine, da?"

"Ja. I hope so," Germany muttered, crossing his arms. "When this is over, the first thing we should do is hold a party."

"That will be nice," Russia mused. "Everyone will be back and we can be our old selves again. How I've missed the noise…"

Germany smirked, "ja, I'll have to deal with a run-away Italian again, and a serious Japan. It will be… nice to live back in the past for a while."

"Da. Never thought I'd say that though," Russia chuckled. "All I used to know about the past was wars. But now I miss that time of tranquillity."

"Fighting against our own people is worse than any fights against one another," Germany sighed. "I hope we can find out what's been happening, sort it out, and we can return to be a peaceful world again."

"Seems like a fairytale," Russia grinned. "But it'll be fun, da?"

Germany nodded, and then jumped as the conference doors opened. He spun around quickly before seeing Italy, a little shaken up. Germany gave him a questioning look.

"I can't sleep," Italy sniffled. Germany sighed before patting the ground next to him.

"Russia, me and Italy can take the watch from here if you like. You seem tired," Germany said to the Russian, who nodded his head, got up, and returned to the conference room.

"Have you been having nightmares?" Germany asked the Italian.

"Si," Italy murmured, burying his face in his own hands. "It's about everyone. Belgium…Australia... South Korea… England… everyone! They're coming back, aren't they?"

"Ja. I don't see a country lasting long without it's representation. They'll have to be back soon enough."

Italy sniffed, nodding, "Si! You're right! They'll be back! And Rosa's parents too, right?"

Germany's stomach felt like knots. "Err…maybe Italy. We'll wait and see."

"Alrighty!" He beamed.

They sat, quietly talking about old days gone by. Three hours passed before Germany yawned, and Italy convinced him to get some sleep, and choose the next person.

"Ve~! I'll be fine out here for a while longer, Germany! Who's keeping watch with me next?"

Germany rubbed his eyes. "Erm, Finland I think."

"Si! Finland is very nice, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Si~!"

"Alright…"

* * *

Morning came into view and Germany arose, not giving him much chance to adapt to the dawn light. He walked outside to check who was on watch. He saw Hungary and Finland outside. But not just those two. Resting on Hungary's shoulder was a sleeping Italy. Germany looked at Hungary, who chuckled and explained.

"Finland crept in and said Italy fell asleep, and so I came out. We didn't want to wake him so we let him sleep outside. He's been pushing himself a lot lately…"

Germany frowned. "I've noticed a little. He's always starting to volunteer for things. Why is that?"

Prussia joined Germany at the doorway, before spotting Hungary. He narrowed his crimson eyes, and Hungary sent a cold stare back.

The air around them had been tense ever since Hungary had gone out to search with the other girls. Prussia had yelled at her for being so careless and stupid to go with just the girls, and Hungary had shot back that if he didn't trust her, why did he care so much anyway?

And so they were involved in a _lover's quarrel, _as France had put it.

Germany sighed, before picking up Italy who stirred a little in his sleep. "I'll take him inside and make sure he rests up well."

"Good," Hungary said, snapping out of her cold streak. "I hope you look after him. He's like a brother to me!"

Germany rolled his eyes. "I'm only taking him inside…" He muttered, carrying the Italian. He was greeted by Romano as he walked inside.

"What are you doing with my brother, you bastard?!" Romano screeched. Spain moved over, restraining the Southern Part of Italy from attacking Germany.

"I'm just bringing him inside, what's with the dramatics?" Germany sighed, placing Italy down in his corner. Rosa was still resting there also, and as Italy was placed on the floor, her head lolled and rested on Italy's shoulder.

Germany smiled, happy to see some sort of peace in the world before he walked past the raging Italian, panicked Spaniard and a Frenchman who found the whole thing quite amusing.

* * *

Germany's eyes rested on the American who sat at the table, a mug of coffee in his hands as his glasses layed beside his beverage. His eyes had more of a spark to them, but he still seemed deep in thought and generally pre-occupied in his thoughts.

"America," Germany said, pulling up a chair beside the American and sitting down.

The said nation looked at Germany, before looking away again.

"What do you propose we do next?" Germany asked awardly.

"I don't know. Whatever you want," America said. His voice was not its usual self, but it didn't sound hoarse or dry; just exhausted.

"Nein. You're supposed to tell us an absurd plan we could do."

"I'm not in the mood…"

Germany sighed, standing. The American had broken. After seeing his brother and guardian dead, it had changed the American completely.

* * *

He decided to check on Liechtenstein and the girls. Liechtenstein had awoken, and was happily drinking some tea as Switzerland fussed around her for the first time in years. Ukraine's ankle (badly bandaged by Belarus) had stopped bleeding and was stitched up. Hungary's leg was also bandaged while she chatted with Liechtenstein.

Russia was still in a bad mood, due to the circumstances of his sisters. He had one injured and the other shared his mood. Not good.

Only a few moments prior had Poland announced to have not been coming with the Nordic nations. His land had fallen into turmoil, and Poland was helping the resistance group in his country fight them away from the capital. Everyone had sent him their best wishes as a worried Lithuania paced the floor.

Finland was upset for Poland, but was happy that his brothers were still coming along. At the same time, however, he dreaded it. The last time he'd seen them all together was when Sweden was with them.

_But now he was dead._

* * *

"I got it working!" Japan announced, startled. The T.V flickered to life, onto a news channel that they presumed Rosa's organisation ran.

The woman on the news panel spoke clearly;

_"As the U.K, and especially England, start to fall into turmoil, a brave girl from Barnsley, South Yorkshire, has stood up to the part of leader for the R.O.C.M. She insists that the resistance members rebuild London, Edinburgh, Cardiff and Belfast. Members are on that mission as we speak. Now, to news on Pola—"_

The T.V shut off in a sudden spurt of static. The announcement left people stunned.

"Brave girl indeed…" Estonia said under his breath, interrupting the silence.

America raced forward. " Isn't there any other news on this?! How is the situation on the rebuilding right now?! Are they rallying the other countries too?!"

"We can't be certain of this news report, aru!" China insisted to the American. "By the looks of it, England wasn't doing very well. It might take long time for it to be rebuilt! Years, decades!"

America slumped back down, sighing. Germany frowned, bending beside the American and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that he'll be back soon," Germany softly spoke. "I think everyone will. But if we want to help out, we have to find a way out of here."

"Yeah…" America said, a sudden smile on his lips. "I'm going to keep fighting, now. I'm going to stop moping around. I'm going to get out of here and help my fellow nations rebuild their homes so they can come back to us!" He stood up.

"Let's do this! And be heroes!" He yelled, throwing his fist into the air while his blue eyes shone with hope.

Many cheers followed, their own fists in the air. Germany grinned, following his fellow nations.

_Let's do this, let's all get back together and be at peace once again!_

* * *

**A/N: The moment where your hometown makes a cameo appearance. Haha :P!**

**SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! -Begs for forgiveness- I just lost all creativity on the current chapter (I'm also writing one of the later chapters, which will be extra long, so you can look forward to that!) and I got distracted by real life stuff. So, anyways, please leave a review (It makes me very happy :3 ) and thankyou to all that reviewed; I'll have a special shout out to you at the end chapter! Love you guys! **

**-Ella**


	8. Against All Odds

As Prussia armed himself with Japan and China, Germany busied himself by fixing the bandages on Ukraine's ankle. He muttered to himself that nations should have fully practised first aid themselves, resulting in a deathly stare from Belarus. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were discussing about how much money to fund to each country for reparation after they had escaped the mess they were in.

Italy and Romano were yet again assigned the job of protecting Rosa. Romano was bitter at this, and Italy kept asking to tag along with the patrols and weapon making, yet Germany refused this. The Italian was hiding secrets from him, and Germany knew that something was pushing him to his limits. He had ceased his ramblings on pasta and cute girls and instead was insisting on being kept updated on the situations of his fellow nations.

Hungary and Prussia kept shooting cold glances at each other, quickly diverting them away if they met. Prussia was still awaiting an apology from Hungary, and Hungary still awaited a word of trust from Prussia. Neither let their resolve fade, and it was instead replaced with a bitter silence.

Finland was nervous, pacing the room with Lithuania as they tried to calm eachother. Latvia and Estonia were out on patrol with Russia, and America busied himself with France by reciting defence plans to re-take the back door now that England's magic was starting to fade along with his existence.

In one corner of the room, The Netherlands sat there, his face buried in his hands as he tried to hide from the world and keep his grief isolated. Next to him sat Spain, who put a re-assuring hand on the sobbing nation's shoulder. Even though The Netherlands claimed to dislike Spain, he did not attempt to remove Spain's hand or presence in any way.

* * *

Germany gave a sigh, dragging a hand through his dirt matted hair as he pulled it back in his usual fashion. He walked across the room, pressing the 'on' button on the television, not expecting it to flicker to life. This startled him, and the static crackle at the start caught the attention of everyone. They dropped what they were doing, rushing towards it and placing themselves on or around the sofa as they watched the report.

_"The daughter of the German R.O.C.M leaders, Rosa Keller, is still missing after being assigned a mission to inform nations of the way of their revival."_

Every nation's eyes darted to the girl, sat in the corner sleeping alone. They quickly returned their eyes to the television to hear the rest of the news.

_"In Revival news, Sarah Mayland from Barnsley has started to rally her troops in order to restore the British people's faith in their nation. Here is footage for you now."_

_The program cut to an amateur and badly filmed video of a girl, around sixteen years old, standing on top of a ruined piece of Big Ben, clutching a British flag close to her as she looked towards a crowd._

_"We are the British! Never before have our past corrupted us in such a way as this evil has! And why? Because some crazy man decided to make some drugs that send us loopy! Bloody hell! We survived both world wars and the blitz—"_

Germany cringed.

_"—and a few drugs are keeping us down?! Listen to me, you wankers! We're going to get up, dust ourselves off and save this bloody world! Because if no other nation will step up to the challenge then we damn well will!"_

A huge applause, cheers, tears, crying, sobs and laughter filling the air in an explosion of emotions. The joy and hope felt by the crowd seem to reach through the television and grab every nation. Some, like Hungary and Liechtenstein, found tears in their eyes while even the 'awesome' Prussia was stunned into a silence.

The footage ended and a list of rations for the surviving and sane civilians began to roll on. It included many medicines, foods and other necessities.

America gave a small, yet sad, smile. "She sounded just like him. He would've been pretty proud of her to stand up for his country."

"I agree," France added, grinning. "For a moment, I thought I was looking at him myself, just by those green eyes she displayed."

The next piece of news came into view.

_"Poland has managed to defend their representative quite well, and they are already raising funds for restorations across their own and other countries. It is said that it would take only a few years to be brought back to the current state."_

Lithuania breathed a huge sigh of relief, collapsing back against the sofa as Estonia patted his shoulder, grinning.

_"American scientists are said to be extremely sure they have found a cure to the drugs inflicted by Dr Hein of Austria, who carried out tests for the drug to create a controlling sense for the victim. Many commands can influence how the mind process them, and they were taken wrongly. Scientists Dr Brown and Dr Miller of Chicago have claimed to have found another drug that reverts the mind back to its former sanity."_

America stood up and whooped loudly, raising his arms in the air and grinning. "Rock on, America! We're the heroes!" He laughed loudly, and many other nations joined in as peace began to settle once again among them.

_"It is also seen that Hungarian people and the people of East Germany have travelled to Austria and are aiding the sick, wounded and homeless civilians of what was left of the land. It is said that, given time, Austria may recover in some time in the future. Scientists have guessed thirty years whereas politicians have argued that even seven years of direct peace between all nations could restore the world to its former state. Even for the current situation in Ita-"_

The static flared up again, startling and even scaring some of the nations, and the power cut out again.

"All good news," Japan whispered, his lips forming into a smile. "I can't believe it…"

"I'm so glad, ve~!" Italy chirped, a huge grin on his face, yet Germany couldn't help but notice his eyes. They seemed sad and disheartened, but at the same time relieved. He didn't know why he could read them the way he did, he just felt each of those emotions run through his mind as he scanned the Italian's mood.

Italy walked away slowly, back towards Rosa, as if in defeat. Germany raised an eyebrow, and was about to follow him before heavy footsteps entered the conference room as Latvia and Estonia barrelled inside, followed by Russia who was carrying someone on his back. Two more figures ran in after them.

The Nordics.

* * *

Finland gave a loud yell as he ran forwards to them, approaching an unconscious Norway.

Denmark and Iceland followed, their faces filled with worry as Finland accompanied them.

"What happened?!" Finland asked, panicked.

"He cleared the crowds and mobs infront of Germany's house with magic, but used up all of his energy and dropped unconscious. I managed to carry him inside but we're all a little injured, so it was pretty lucky those guys showed up," he gestured towards Estonia, Latvia and Russia, and then turned to them. "We're very grateful."

"No problem," Estonia and Latvia replied in unison.

Russia gave a nod towards Denmark, showing his own reply, and he put Norway upon a table as Switzerland hurried over to take a look. As the Nordics settled in and shared information with the rest of them, Germany kept feeling his eyes wandering towards the Italian.

_What could Italy be hiding?_

* * *

**_A/N: I'm so sorry I took a long time to update! I'll make them a little more often now. The Christmas holidays distracted me alot, hehe! _**

**_I've also amended most of the story in little parts, so if you re-read through it and see it has changed a little, don't be alarmed! It's just that alot of my ideas changed throughout the story and so some things began to plot-hole eachother into oblivion. But it's all fixed now._**

**_Hopefully I'll have a new chapter for next week! Ciao~!_**


	9. Battlefield

**A/N: I hope you guys know how much I love you. Extra long chapter + Another Insta-Update along with this one. Hope you enjoy. The plot has become much quicker and the story will be around 15 chapters long. Sorry if it seems fast paced. It just seems to be going a little slow. I apologise if its a little hard to follow, but I thought that rather splitting it into two chapters why not just make it one? See you at Chapter Ten :)**

* * *

Norway cradled the mug of coffee in his hands, smiling across the room at Denmark as he explained what had happened after he had passed out. After Denmark had finished explaining, Norway gave a nod and glanced towards Russia and the two Baltic states who had helped them. " Thank-you," he said quietly, and all three of the addressed nations gave a reply with a curt nod.

Meanwhile, America was making a few phone calls, and was presently speaking to Poland, who informed him that Mexico is still doing okay and that Monaco sent her best wishes to France. America had replied enthusiastically, even though he was startled by the seriousness in which Poland was displaying. But, as it was war time, he shrugged it off easily and remembered that even he had changed due to the events.

* * *

Germany crossed the room to Italy, who was sat against the wall and watching over Rosa, a small frown crossing against his features. As Germany's shadow cast over him, Italy's eyes widened and he glanced up, quickly plastering on a big smile and he then stretched his lips into a beam, his eyes closing with it. "Germa—"

"Outside. Now." Germany said, gesturing towards the exit of the conference room to the hallway.

Startled, Italy gave a swift nod, jumping to his feet and walking in the direction shown. Germany locked eyes with Romano's, which narrowed, before Romano gave a soft sigh, shuffling closer to Rosa and lowering his glare. Germany was surprised at his sudden backing down, but decided to worry about that later. Instead, he followed the Italian outside the doors and he slid them shut, giving a small pause before speaking with the Italian.

"So, Italy, what's wrong?" Germany asked, his voice low, just incase someone was eavesdropping.

"What do you mean?" Italy said, tilting his head and painting a confused look onto his face.

"Don't play dumb with me, Italy," Germany replied harshly, looking at him. "I know there's something wrong. You're my friend, Italy, and a very close friend at that. I don't want you to be upset or worried or secretive because I know it's affecting you. So what is wrong?"

At the German's words, Italy's eyes pooled with tears and he released a small sob, before launching himself at Germany and hugging him close. "I-Italy is f-falling apart!" He managed between sobs, and Germany stiffened. Surely he didn't mean…?

"They st-started attacking th-the capital a few h-hours ago," he managed again, barely succeeding in delivering his continuation.

"Nein, Italy, you'll be fine," Germany whispered, hugging the Italian back tightly. "You're not going anywhere. The minute we get out of my house we'll head straight to yours to defend it."

"It's too late," another voice said, and Germany looked around to see Romano opening the conference doors and closing them, striding towards the hugging pair. "They're close to breaking the capital apart."

"But there's something we can do," Germany insisted. "Like they said, if we heal the land, you'll be healed too, right?"

Italy glanced at Romano before bursting out into a fresh batch of tears, clinging to Germany tighter. The German raised an eyebrow at this, looking at Romano, who sighed and began to explain. "You see, our bosses said that because there are two of us, if we both die, only one can return. Our country is a united place now, and so it only needs one of us. Whichever of us die first are gone forever."

"Surely there's something we can do?" Germany asked, a little shocked at the information. "You can't just die!"

"I'm afraid we can," Romano said, sighing, and giving a shrug. Italy's sobs started to die down a little, and he started to hiccup.

"I will protect you both, no matter what," Germany assured them, before looking at Romano. "Have you told Spain yet?"

Romano paused a moment, before shaking his head. "No. I don't want him to worry much. When I go—"

"No, fratello!" Italy said, sniffling. "You're not going to go I'm su-sure we'll both survive this!"

"Keep dreaming, Veneziano," Romano said, sighing. "I'm heading back inside to look after Rosa."

Germany gave Italy a disheartened look as the Italian sniffled and stepped away from Germany, who looked at the Italian's saddened eyes with a scared look, guessing what he was planning.

"No, Italy, you can't just give yourself up!"

"I've already done it. I've told my bosses and confirmed it with them that the one who dies is me. Romano handles the paperwork better and doesn't run away as much anyway," Italy explained, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Germany glared at him. "You should have told me."

"Why?" Italy asked, looking up at him, his amber eyes still clouded with fear of the future. "What could you do, Germany? Either way, one of us would die, and I don't think it should be my fratello."

With that, Italy walked to the conference doors and past the German who fought to keep such prolonged tears back.

* * *

Prussia, Spain, and France had gone out for a patrol only moments prior before they rushed back inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the panicked trio, and Prussia spoke first, after finally regaining breath.

"That bastard is here," He growled, gaining a little more breath. The arschloch who created that drug!"

Many nations eyes narrowed in anger or fear, and Germany rushed to the windows, peering outside and indeed seeing a suited man arriving in a grand car, with bodyguards present alongside him. He began to stroll towards the doors of Germany's home, and Germany spun around to the nations. "Arm yourselves!" He yelled, running across the room and picking up his shotgun. "Go to the positions we practised!"

Hungary stood up, wincing at her wound, rushing to the side of the room and grabbing two pistols, throwing one to Belarus. Prussia and Russia went to argue, but America looked at them. "They deserve to protect themselves. They've fought wars before."

Hungary and Belarus nodded in agreement to this, loading their pistols with bullets. Russia gripped his pipe tighter and Prussia distracted his anger to his shotgun, identical to Germany's, and he began to load it.

The Baltic trio were armed with rifles, rushing towards the conference room doors as Spain, France and Greece took up the snipers. America was armed with the only machine gun Germany had acquired, and he began to run over to the front door hallway with it. Germany looked at the Italian brothers, and Italy kissed the top of Rosa's head, before picking her up despite her protests of him going, and he placed her with Ukraine, who kept a tight hold on the girl's body.

Italy wiped his eyes again, whispering something to the girl, whose eyes widened. Romano grabbed his brothers arm and began to lead him outside. Germany cast out an arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked the both of them. Romano shrugged and barged past him, and Italy just looked at him beseechingly, as if begging to be let to go out and fight.

"All I've been is useless," Italy said, looking at him. "All I did was hinder you in the past. Not just now, but in every war and place we've been in."

"Nein, Ita—"

"And I've never actually thanked you for anything you did for me. You took me in, and trained me, even though it was fruitless and there was no point. When I had no-one, there you were, finding me when I needed to be found. Thankyou, Germany."

Before Germany could respond, Italy ran past him, and Germany hesitated before rushing after him. "Italy!" He yelled, before a hand on his shoulder steered him away from the path Italy was running on. Prussia looked at his panicking younger brother and gave a soft smile. "I'm scared too," He said softly to his younger sibling. "But we have to let them go and fight by themselves."

Germany gave a soft nod, bringing his shotgun up and aiming at the backdoor. Prussia suddenly gave him a soft punch on the arm, grinning at him.

"It was nice knowing you brother. Thanks for sharing your kingdom with me."

"Why are you saying this,_ bruder_?" Germany asked, his voice cracking a little. "Damnit_,_ stop acting like you're going to die."

"I might, or I might not. Either way I will accept it. I was dead decades ago, _bruder_. When I was dissolved. It is only because of you that I live today," he explained gently, looking up at him, and giving a grin. "But promise me one thing?"

"_Ja_, what is it?" Germany asked, trying his best not to let his peaceful composure fall.

"Look after Hungary, both of the Italy brothers, Spain, France, America…" Prussia started to trail off, before giving a smile. "All of them. The only reason they came here is because you are strong, reliable and trustworthy. Why else would they place their lives in your hands?"

Germany gave a short silence, and was about to respond, until the back doors started to be hit by a force. From the upper landing, France gave a small nod to the Germans as he readied his sniper. From either side of the Germans, Turkey and Denmark gave them small nods signalling they were ready.

The door burst open. And so it began.

* * *

Over at the front door, America awaited in the middle, his machine gun in front of him as he waited anxiously as the thuds and cracks at the door became louder and louder. At the top of the stairs, behind a metal box previously used to hold weapons, Greece hid behind, clutching his sniper. America looked at either side of him, seeing Hungary and Finland, before giving a grin to each of them. They replied with their own grin as the door smashed into pieces and the humans rushed in to the spray of bullets.

* * *

At the main, grand entrance, used for world meetings and formal events, Norway stood in the centre as Russia and Switzerland stood either side of him. They all gave each other quick re-assuring glances as Spain's cheeky grin from on top of the small balcony in the grand room, overlooking the stage mainly used for performances. The doors swung open, not having been locked, and cries from both sides of the room erupted into the air.

* * *

Over at the Back door, Germany shot down a human slashing towards Prussia with a knife, and Prussia gave a thankful nod to his brother before continuing to fight. Turkey twirled around Germany, parrying an attack that was so sure to pierce Germany's throat, and Germany muttered a thank you before firing a bullet at a human who had been looking for the source of the sniper.

As the path of dust from sprayed bullets cleared, Germany looked around quickly, and sighed in relief seeing that everyone was okay. Until he saw Finland run around the corner, his eyes widened in panic.

"What's wrong?!" Denmark demanded, looking at Finland fearfully.

"Icelands team was meant to meet up with us after searching the second floor. We cleared the front door perfectly fine; no casualties on my team," Prussia gave a sigh of relief at this, before Finland continued. "But Iceland and the Baltic trio are nowhere to be found!"

Denmark gave a glance at Germany, who gave a quick nod. "You two look for them. But stick together and watch each-other's backs."

With that, the two Nordics nodded, rushing off to find their friend. At that moment, China, Japan and The Netherlands came from around the corner, giving small shrugs.

"All clear down here, _aru_," China reported.

"Good," Germany said, giving a quick nod. "You didn't happen to run into the Italy brothers did you?"

"No," Japan said, shaking his head. "I think they're scouring the other end of the bottom floor, near Norway's team."

"They'll be fine," Prussia said, squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"_Ja_, I hope so," he answered quietly, before looking at them all. "Do you mind if I run around to take a quick look if you all stay here?"

"We'll make up for your lost members," The Netherlands announced. "You go find those idiots and tell them to stay safe and be careful."

Giving a curt nod to his orders, Germany ran down the hall towards where Norway's team were.

He was not extremely prepared for the sight he saw.

* * *

Romano was in the middle of the room, yelling insults and causing a ruckus amongst corpses as Spain struggled to calm him down. As Germany entered the room, Romano shot an accusing glare over to him.

"You bastard! Where's my brother?! Where the fuck is he?!" Romano half screamed at him and Germany was taken aback.

"Why? What's happened?" Germany asked, keeping his composure under control.

"He knocked me out, radioed Spain on his damn walky-talky to find me, and ran off on his own! The bastard has gone to find the guy with the bloody drugs!"

Germany's face paled. "_Nein_…"

"Si, he has," Spain confirmed sadly. "On the walky-talky… he said he was going to die anyway…so he wanted to go down fighting. He said…" Spain's voice choked up a little, and he paused, regaining his control over his voice. "…he said he wanted to put your training to good use, so you could be proud."

Before anyone said anything else, Germany was running back down the hall, looking around frantically. Italy couldn't die like this. Not because of him. Not because Italy thought that he wanted him to use that training. That training wasn't meant for Italy, it wasn't meant for him to use.

It was meant for Germany so he could keep an eye on his Italian friend.

Skidding around the corner and crashing into him was Liechtenstein, whose wide eyes looked up in fear to his, before she relaxed as she realized he wasn't an enemy.

"What's wrong?!" Germany asked, glancing in fear at a cut across Liechtenstein's cheek.

"The- The windows," She whispered, her voice full of fear, tears falling down her cheeks. "They came through the windows."

"They were reinforced and bullet proof!" Germany snarled, not at Liechtenstein, but at his own stupidity. "How did they get past the metal shutters?!"

"They used some sort of liquid," she explained, her voice full of sobs. "It melted their way in. Ukraine told me to take Rosa and run so I did, but then I fell over and we lost each-other."

"Damnit! I'll go look for Rosa, but follow me up to your brother's checkpoint. Where's Ukraine? Is she…?"

"N-No…I don't think so. I heard some people call out her name…I think it was the Baltic Nations…"

"That's where they were," Germany said quietly to himself. He then shook himself out of his realization. "Come on. Let's get you to your brother."

* * *

They eventually arrived at the checkpoint, Germany seeing the pissed off Romano again, and Switzerland ran towards his sister, pulling her into a hug before gazing at Germany as Liechtenstein sobbed into her brother's jacket.

"I guess thanks are in order," he said.

"_Nein_. Forget it. We're all allies and friends now."

Switzerland nodded, clutching his sister close to him. "They've breeched the defences, haven't they?"

"Ja. They're in," Germany replied sighing. Romano burst out into another fit of rage.

"My fratello is out there all alone and there's people around the house!" Romano screamed, and Spain started to shake him to calm him down. This had the opposite effect. "Get the fuck off of me, you tomato bastard! I want to find my brother!"

"I'm going," Germany assured him, racing back towards the entrance.

_So now I need to find Italy and Rosa_, Germany thought to himself, a little frantically. _Mein Gott…they better be safe._

* * *

As he entered the next checkpoint, he saw America grinning, sitting on some steps as he talked to Greece, and Finland was on look out.

"Where's Hungary?" Germany asked.

"Oh, Prussia came to collect her. They said something about trying to find Italy. Spain just contacted France through the walky-talky. Now everyone is keeping an eye out for him."

"_Danke_," Germany said, giving a weak smile.

"No problem, dude! I am a hero after-all! We all are!"

"_Ja_," Germany agreed, nodding, before racing back to the first checkpoint.

A human suddenly rounded the corner, and the butt of his rifle smacked against Germany's head. Germany felt his world spin as he was sent to the ground, and black and white dots danced before his eyes. A gunshot rang and Germany fell into darkness.

* * *

He awoke to four figures surrounding him. There stood China and Romano, while Japan knelt next to him. The fourth figure…

…was Rosa.

Germany gave a small sigh of relief at seeing the young girl, although trembling, safe and well. He looked at them all in confusion. "What happened?"

"I saved your ass," Romano butted in as Japan was about to explain. "he hit you as I was following you to beat the shit out of you myself. He then aimed his gun at you but I shot him first." He flashed the pistol to Germany, giving a small shrug.

"_Danke_," Germany addressed Romano. "I owe you one."

"I know. Get up and help me find my idiot of a brother," Romano demanded, walking over and grabbing one of Germany's arms. Japan grabbed the other and they hauled Germany to his feet, and Japan offered an arm to Germany as he steadied himself. Germany blinked a few times, his vision becoming more focused, and he looked down at Rosa.

"You were very brave," he complimented her.

Rosa gave a soft giggle, and nodded.

Germany's grabbed her hand and they began to walk down the halls, vowing to find Italy.

A small static sound was heard, and Japan grabbed his walky-talky from his side, muttered "_Moshimoshi_," and then listened to the voice on the other side. Japan scrolled up the dial so the whole party could hear what was being said.

"We have a very big problem, dude," America's voice came.

"What is it?" Germany demanded.

"The guy…and his bodyguards…they're inside and looking for Rosa."

"Why?" China asked, his eyes wide. "Why the girl,_ aru_?"

"Something to do with the Resistance fucking up his plans. I dunno. I'm too busy getting shot at to hear the details."

"Where are you?" Japan asked calmly.

"My post. Front door. Prussia and Hungary are here. They said they saw Italy nearby, and followed him, but got caught up in our mess."

"_Guten Tag, bruder_!" Germany heard from the other end. He gave a small smile, happy that Prussia was okay and in the mood to greet him. It must mean that Hungary was alright, too.

"We're coming right over," Germany assured him, and America gave a small sigh of relief as the connection cut out.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Romano yelled, and China scooped up Rosa.

"We'll set up a fort at the performance stage," China insisted. "We'll get those unable to fight on the stage, we'll set up snipers and fighters around it."

"Good idea," Japan praised, looking at Germany, who nodded in agreement.

On their way to the front door, walking around the back way of the house to avoid running into as many humans, they found themselves meeting up with Spain, France, the Baltic nations and Russia, who was carrying a wounded but smiling Ukraine.

"We need to get to the stage," China told them, and Russia looked over to them.

"We were already headed there," he said. "Looks like you had the same idea as us. But to get there…" He trailed off.

"…we have to get past the front door hallway, which is being attacked." Romano finished, cursing under his breath. "And my brother is still missing."

"We have to risk it," France urgently spoke. "The humans are filing through the mansion as we speak. We have to beat them to the stage in order for our plan to work."

"I heard Norway fixed up the conference room and re-enforced it with magic," Spain chipped in. "It won't hold for too long, but it's attached to the living room, and some people don't want to leave…you know…"

China and Japan fell silent, as France did also. Spain winced, realizing, and whispered hurried apologies.

"Understood," Germany said, nodding. "We regroup at the conference room and then make our way to the stage."

As they began to walk, a loud _boom _crashed throughout the hallway there were running through, blasting through the opposite wall and into their own space. The impact of an explosion and flying debris sent many of them flying into the walls and the ground.

* * *

Germany struggled up quickly, glancing around, panicked, before giving a small sigh when he saw everyone's chests still rising and falling. Russia stood up also, along with Romano and Japan, before the others began to stir. Everyone's gazes darted towards the broken wall, where an unconscious America was thrown aside by a man, who looked vicious and deadly; the evil glint in his eyes masked by glasses familiar to many.

_Austria's glasses._

This stunned many nations into silence, and the man strode forward, laughing.

"Isn't it a beautiful world we have?" He chuckled, looking around. Behind him, Hungary and Prussia darted forward, with Hungary kneeling beside America and Prussia leaping at the man, who threw out his fist. Prussia crashed it and it spun him around, before the man kicked him in the chest and he flew towards Russia, and he crashed into him.

"Fuck…" Prussia groaned, struggling to his feet as Russia helped him; the Baltic nations taking out their guns and aiming them at the man.

The man's eyes rested on Rosa, not fazed by the Baltic's movements, who was propped against the wall. He reached his own gun, before a skid was heard and Norway, The Netherlands, Denmark and Finland came around the corner. As they rushed towards the man, humans came from each side, obviously having cleared the place safe after the explosion, and Germany found himself rushing to his feet and beginning to fight.

The whole room turned grey from smoke from the guns that were firing everywhere.

Germany felt a blade slice his leg, and he cried out, dropping to the floor and onto his knees. Prussia gave a worried cry and ran to help him, but was cut off by a human trying to block him.

Then, the sounds of bullets and blades against flesh filled the air.


	10. Bella Ciao

**A/N: Chapter Ten, enjoy! Another AN at the bottom!**

* * *

The fighting ceased after only a few moments, the echoing of gunshots filling the air. No human yells or cries were heard, and Germany risked a quick look around, moving only a little, and saw that all the nations were either stood, panting heavily and out of breath, or on the ground like Germany; wounded. He still found relief that none were dead, although many looked like they could fight no more.

Through the cloud, the man who had instigated everything, who Germany finally recognized as the Austrian man who made the drug, marched forward. He picked a gun from the hands of a dead man, not fazed by his death, and pointed it towards Rosa.

Germany felt his knees buckle as he collapsed to the ground after trying to get up and help her, watching helplessly as Rosa struggled against the wall, willing it to swallow her up and away from the dreadful fate she was about to encounter.

"You little brat," the man hissed, his gun making a clicking sound. "This is your entire damn fault…

…now die."

Germany saw many nations try to move to stop the attack, but most were either injured or trapped. Germany found himself already wrapped in grief as he saw the man's finger press the trigger.

But not before there was a flash of white and blue as the bullets rang out, loud and clear.

_One, Two, Three._

Romano stood finally, his own gun jolting from the shot he had just commanded it to do. It buried itself in the un-aware man's chest as he gasped, dropping to his knees; his subordinates either in panic or rage.

Chaos ensued as fallen down nations struggled to their feet and began to fight back. Among the haze of people, Germany struggled to make out what had happened to Rosa, and what those flashing colours were. An angel? No. Germany did not believe an angel would intervene at such a time. Not when many cases similar to this had happened many times previously.

Gun shots. Blade against flesh. The sickening sounds grew louder in Germany's mind and he felt sick.

And then the haze cleared after only fifteen minutes. He quickly glanced around; no more nations had fallen.

The loss of their leader had weakened the human's morale, and therefore their focus and strength.

All nation's eyes darted to where Rosa was, and Germany saw their eyes widen in fear and shock. Of course, Germany conceded from this that the girl was dead; murdered by a man of pure hatred and vile evil.

But when he turned, his thoughts were dashed aside, and replaced with sights much less comprehendible.

Hunched over the girl was the Italian with amber eyes. He was smiling, clutching a white flag in his left hand as it tightened around it, balled up in a fist pressed against the wall.

Three holes, stained crimson, bore into his shirt. And into his back.

Germany rushed forward, unknowingly yelling Italy's name.

He finally reached him, pulling his ally and friend down into his arms as he looked at him. Italy gave a weak smile.

"_Ve_, I told you I wouldn't run away, Germany…"

"Italy, how can you say that?" Germany whispered. "How can you still smile like that?!"

Rosa was still sat against the wall, her eyes wide in shock and horror as Italy's blood was splashed onto her own clothes.

Italy smiled. "I was finally of some use, wasn't I?" Italy murmured back, smiling. "I'm not such a burden anymore…"

"Just shut up!" Germany roared, scooping up the Italian. "You were never a burden!"

Germany felt the pressure in his knees as they tore with each step he took. He was in pain, but Italy's life was so much more important. Germany saw Romano approach, his face that of pure devastation.

"_Fratello_…" Romano whispered, stepping back. "Oh no, please God no! If only I'd have shot that bastard earlier!"

"Ro…Ma…No…" Italy whispered. "Will you help… the _bambina_? She looks frightened."

Romano did as instructed, lifting the semi-conscious girl into his arms.

Germany carried on walking, the pain starting to become unbearable as one of his knees suddenly gave way beneath him, and he stumbled. He saw two figures dart beside him to assist; a serious faced Japan and a worried-looking Prussia. Prussia took Italy in his own arms, hurrying towards the conference centre as Japan assisted a distraught and yelling German. Romano quickly followed behind Prussia, before Germany turned to Japan, a dull look in his eyes.

"He's going to be fine, right?" Germany asked weakly.

Now, Japan wasn't one to lie. He thought it was undignified and dishonest. So he stayed silent.

Three bullets to the back. A mortal body. He was lucky to have lived for so long.

They arrived minutes after the others had, and Germany watched as the Italian was on the table in the centre, Switzerland having assistance from every available nation. China was passing bandages and remedies; and America was holding the Italian down. Meanwhile, Russia was often checking his pulse while Romano held his brother's hand tightly. Germany ripped free from Japan's hold and darted to beside Italy's other hand and grabbed it.

"_Mein Gott_ Italy, why?" He asked quietly. "You aren't supposed to be like this. You're supposed to be running around and waving your flag. Not…here….like this…" He choked on the last part while Romano looked at him. There was a mutual agreement there. Until Italy was alright, they'd be civil with each other.

If Italy was going to be alright…

"Ger…Ma…Ny…" Came Italy's voice, and Germany looked at him desperately.

"What is it, Italy?!"

"Thank you… for training me and being my friend…" Italy beamed, a tear rolling down his face. "And… _Fratello…"_

"Veneziano…"

"Will you look after R-Rosa for me?" He whispered. "I promised I'd look after her…"

"And you will!" Germany insisted, gripping Italy's hand tighter. "You'll make her pasta, and teach her everything you shouldn't do on a battlefield…"

Suddenly, Germany felt movements around him. He watched as everyone exited the room.

Why…?

It dawned on Germany as only he, Romano, Japan and Hungary were left in the room.

"_Nein!_ They might have given up but I'm not!" Germany yelled.

"_Si!_ For once I agree with the potato bastard!"

"Japan, will you fetch us some bandages?!" Germany asked desperately.

The Japanese man stayed still, his head bowed down so his hair covered his eyes.

"Japan?!"

"_Doitsu…_" Japan said sadly. "We are running low on bandages and—"

"Give us the bandages!" Romano roared.

"All of you calm down! You're scaring Italy!" Hungary cried as she glanced anxiously at the shaking Italian.

"I'm sorry, Italy!" Germany apologized, looking at his Italian friend with tears in his eyes. "We're just figuring out how we'll fix you up the best, that's all."

"_Ve_," Italy sang, grinning. "You don't need to do that. All I want to do now is take a small siesta."

"Wh-What?!" Romano demanded. "What are you saying _fratello_?!"

"I'm very sleepy and I've worked very hard today," Italy chirped, smiling at them both. "Can I take a siesta, pretty please?"

Germany felt his throat tighten. Was this the end? Was he going to watch his friend die?

"_Nein…_" Germany trailed. "Nein, Italy, you need to do some more training."

"Aww…. But I'm so tired…" Italy's eyelids began to droop.

"Veneziano! No! Don't you fucking dare close your eyes!"

"Maybe…"

"Don't, _fratello_!"

"…up there…"

"Italy-San!"

"…I will reunite…"

"Italy!" Hungary's fearful cry.

"…with Holy Roman Empire."

_"NEIN!"_

The Italian's eyes closed and his hand slackened from both of the other country's grips. A silence followed.

It was disrupted moments later by a quiet sob coming from the door.

There stood Rosa, her dress charred and torn, her face streaked with tears and blood, _Italy's blood, _and her scared eyes were watching the scene before her.

She ran forward, sobbing, dropping to her knees close to the Italian.

"Italy, wake up… Mister Italy…" She sobbed.

Hungary walked cautiously over to her, before dropping to her knees too and holding the girl close, sobbing along with her.

Japan walked a little backwards, shaking his head as tears ran down his cheeks.

Romano was shaking his brother desperately, even smacking him, screaming that he stops fooling around and wakes up already.

But Germany just stayed still and quiet. His body was numb. His throat was burning, and his eyes felt sore. His stomach clenched together painfully as the adrenaline that previously coursed through his blood now stopped abruptly.

He stood up, scooping up the Italian man as said man's brother stood up, demanding to know what he was doing.

"Is it okay if I take his body to go with the rest?" He finally managed to choke out.

"What are you talking about?! He isn't dead!" Romano screamed. Japan rushed forward, pulling the raging Italian backwards as he lunged for Germany.

Ignoring him, Germany strolled off with Italy in his arms, giving a small glance to Rosa. He didn't look at her any longer. He didn't blame her for any of this, but he did not wish for her to see him cry.

Walking into the living room, Germany felt his shoulders start to shake and sobs escape him. Placing him down on an already laid out table (Presumably by the others after they left), he pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Italy," he whispered. "I'm sorry I always yelled at you. I'm sorry I made you think you had to make me proud. I was always proud. You were very brave, even taking your brothers place in case one of you died was extremely brave. And jumping in front of the bullet too, that was bravery," Germany found himself choking on his words as the hot tears clogged up his throat. "But the bravest thing of all is that you smiled, even at the end…"

Germany sobbed, losing track of time as he stayed with Italy. Before he left, he stood up, kissing Italy's forehead gently. He glanced around the room. Seeing South Korea lying peacefully. He gave a small salute to him; his eyes resting at the other side of the room.

There lay an empty table, covered in disturbed flowers as petals littered the ground.

And there was no Brit to be found.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Expect another update in around 2weeks. Hope you didnt cry! :) See you at the next update! Reviews, Follows and Faves are all appreciated!**


End file.
